Finally Free
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Aang is in the Spirit World when he comes upon the Kitsune Spirit. She begs him to find and free her from her bondage. Reiko explains that after being reborn into this world as a human girl, her powers were discovered by mercenaries of the Fire Nation, and they captured her and force her to use her powers for them. Aang promises to save her.
1. Spirit World

The world was in Chaos.

Fire Nation was destroying the Northern Water Tribe, and Aang the Avatar had just finished discovering the location of the Ocean and Moon spirits from the spirit Koh.

He was approaching the exit when he heard a cry.

"Nyaa...nyaa!"

Aang followed the cry, and found a six tailed fox spirit looking up at him.

She looked so pained and sorrowful Aang wanted to cry.

"What's wrong, little fox?" Aang asked.

"You're the Avatar aren't you?" Fox said. "My name is Reiko Kurama. I am a six-tailed fox spirit, and I need your help."

"Well my world is in pretty bad shape right now." Aang said. "I can't just—"

"I can wait." Reiko said. "Just let me tell you my tale, and you can find me. I trust you, the Great Avatar."

"I..." Aang said uncertainly. Another who depended on him so easily. "I will listen."

He owed her that at least.

"I used to travel to the human world and cause mischief, grant luck, and steal the occasional shiny object from the undeserving." Reiko said. "I was injured by evil men on my return to the spirit world and could not maintain my form in either world. So I allowed myself to be reincarnated as a human girl with a Spirit form. My powers remained, and I loved my human family very much. But evil men found me again. From the Fire Nation, they stole my hoshi—my soul gem—and commanded me as a weapon for them, forcing me to turn fortune in their favor. Even now as I speak, my body remains with them, protected by talismans and tortured into submission. I beseech you, Great One...please, I want you to find me and destroy me."

"I cant do that!" Aang said immediately. "I'll find you. Free you. You can come with me and my friends."

"But I have used my power for great evil. How can I—"

"It doesn't mean you have to die!" Aang said, unconsciously petting the fox. "You are a good fox, and you can redeem yourself. I'm going to save the world, and you're part of that world I want to save!"

The kitsune nuzzled him. "You truly are a Great One. I know you do not believe it, but I speak of your spirit, so pure...so good. You will be the one to save us all."

With that her spirit began to fade from his arms.

As it did a ship on the edge of the Earth Kingdom came into his vision. She was there. He would save the Northern Water Tribe. Then he would save Reiko Kurama, the Six Tailed Fox of Fortune.


	2. Heist

"So we have to rescue a fox spirit? Sounds weird." Sokka said leaning back on Appa.

"You see the boat yet?" Katara said.

"Yeah it's right down there. Just like I saw in my vision." Aang pointed down to the boat.

It was well guarded, and there were strange talismans on the boat that made the Avatar part of Aang recoil in fury.

How dare they do this to her?

Appa landed close by, and they all got off.

"You two stay here." Aang said.

"What? But Aang—"

"Just stay behind." Aang said.

With that, he stormed off into the night, tattoos glowing.

It was clear that both Aang and his Avatar self were of one mind in the rage they had over the injustice of what had been done.

It was a simple matter to knock out all the Fire Nation guards.

The girl herself, Reiko, had long crimson hair, whisker marks on her cheeks, and wore clothing that looked to be from a wealthy family of the Earth Kingdom.

The barrier shattered with Aang's power, and Reiko smiled a fangish grin.

"I'm finally free."


	3. Freedom

Reiko ran around, sniffing Appa, examining Sokka, Katara, and Aang.

She must have run her fingers over Aang's arrow ten times.

"Wow you're real!" Reiko finally said. "The famous Avatar, and his skulk!"

"Skulk?" Sokka protested.

"It's a group of foxes." Katara explained.

"Yes that's right." Reiko said. "I'm ever so grateful to you all for saving me. They were torturing me, forcing me to create luck for them."

"Any chance to take luck from the Fire Nation!" Sokka said.

"Are you hurt?" Katara asked. "I can heal you."

"She's not hurt anywhere you can see." Aang finally spoke. "But her spirit is ragged from the torture, from being forced to use her powers like that. I will never forgive them!"

Reiko embraced Aang, calming him down. "Hey it's alright. I was free once at the beginning of the year, for a few days."

"Who freed you? What happened?" Katara asked.

"The Blue Spirit."


	4. Peace

Reiko knew Aang was still upset, and he wasn't asleep.

She went over to him, in her spirit form, and curled up in his lap in fox form.

"Aang." Reiko said. "You know I'm alright now. You can't get all vengeful about it. I mean...you're the Avatar."

Aang sighed. "I know. But..."

His hand traced the scars she had from the ofuda.

"I just can't stand it."

Reiko climbed up on to his shoulder, batting at Momo with her paws. "Life isn't fair Aang."

"I-I know..." Aang said. "I was just hoping for better this time."

"Don't worry." Reiko said. "I'm by your side now."


End file.
